Caelric Sionnach
Caelric Sionnach is a human draconic sorcerer and 1st year student at Poe's. Description Appearance Standing just over 6 feet, Caelric is a tall and wiry youth of 16. His thick brown hair hangs down to his shoulders, and his chin is covered with the scruffy face fuzz of post-pubescence. His eyes are a rich brown that twinkle with curiosity and mischief. Caelric dresses conservatively, covering himself from the neck down. He has never been seen in a state of undress; even in his dorm room he sleeps in a long shift. His clothes, not being made to order, tend to be on the baggy side. Nevertheless, his shoulders are noticeably broad beneath his ill-fitting clothes, indicating a modicum of physical strength that belies his lanky physique. Background Cealric was born in a country a good ways north of Belia. His father, Powell, was a cleric of the gods of light; his mother, Genevieve, a woman-at-arms. His mother died giving birth to him, devastating his father, who was unable to save her. Powell dedicated himself to his services to the church and to raising his son, doting on Caelric and making sure the young boy never doubted his father's love. Caelric would travel with his father as the priest went from hamlet to village to city, spreading the word of light and tending to those in need of divine aid. The Centurion Wars had ravaged Caelric's home country badly, and many were in need of solace and succor. Caelric met many different kinds and races of people during these travels, both high born and low, and saw his father bring comfort to many who were suffering. These experiences impressed upon young Caelric a strong sense of justice, acceptance, and morality. When Powell was called to go on more dangerous or farther reaching quests for the church, Caelric would be left in the care of the brothers at the cloistered abbey where Powell himself had first learned his scriptures. This pattern of travel and cloister was all the life Caelric knew until 5 years ago, when his father dropped him off at the cloister and never returned. Weeks turned into months, and still no word of the fate of Powell Sionnach ever reached the cloister. It was also around this time that strange powers began manifesting themselves, particular fire and telekinetic abilities. He also discovered that he could speak and understand the Draconic language. Upon seeing these phenomena, the abbot of the cloister jumped to the conclusion that Caelric must be possessed. Thus began a long series of unsuccessful exorcisms, growing more and more brutal until Caelric was essentially being tortured on a daily basis. Eventually, the young man read about Poe's and decided on the spot that he would break out of his confinement and make his way there. He was penniless when he set out, having nothing but the robes on his back and a book of research he had collected about the phenomena he was now capable of. He worked odd jobs at taverns and farmsteads to survive and earn enough coin to get to the next stop. He was attacked three times on his journey, twice by bandits and once by an out-of-work mercenary company looking for some easy sport. He managed to fend off these attacks with the aid of his (at the time) barely controlled magical ability. Upon arriving at Poe's as a late enrollee, he was immediately thrust into the Capture the Flag competition, for which he turned out to be woefully under-prepared. He was knocked out early when the other three teams converged on his team's base and then again in a one-on-one with Elrius (though he did manage to frustrate the more experienced drow for several rounds while unarmed.) Upon recovering for the second time, he awoke to find someone invisible stealing his amulet, leaving him with no protection from the destructive magic being flung about the Blasting Grounds. Stubborn and headstrong, the brash youth was incensed that someone would try to force him to quit, even though it was just supposed to be a friendly competition between schoolmates. Thus, almost solely to spite the thief, he remained in the game with no one aware he was defenseless until Chor, disguised as Fern, unwittingly almost killed him with a psychic spell. Even then, however, Caelric didn't stay down for long. Category:Player Characters